Detective x Genius: Partner in Crime
by PeaPrince
Summary: This is like a continuation of my other story titled "Detective x Genius". In this AU story, Haruka and Michiru are dating each other and still solving the cases together as 'partner'. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is like a continuation of my other story titled "Detective x Genius" and you perhaps need to read that first. In this AU story, Haruka and Michiru are dating each other and still solving the cases together as 'partner'.

* * *

Tokyo Police Department nowadays has formed a special group. The group is a bunch of geniuses in certain fields and functioning as support for the police department. Some of them are special investigators force in homicide. The special investigators are people with high intelligence that capable to analyze and assessing the criminal's behavior. In other words, they work as a profiler and strategist. Each detective gets paired with one special investigator as a partner.

Tenoh Haruka, a homicide detective has been pairing up with a young bright profiler, Kaioh Michiru. They are almost like a legend in homicide division. Even some detectives call both women as the dream team. They have been holding the highest record in arresting the suspect. The profiler would do the analysis and hypotheses regarding the murder while the detective would do the action in catching the perpetrator. Haruka and Michiru have really good chemistry until a month ago they both actually realized that their chemistry has surpassed the relationship they share.

Haruka and Michiru are not only partner in a crime but they have been a real life partner now.

Today is just like the other day in homicide division.

"Michi, I've told you to set the alarm at 6 not 4!" The blonde detective pushes the precinct door open, letting the other woman to enter first.

"You have slept the entire Sunday, Haruka." Michiru walks right in passing Haruka. It is Haruka's habit to do chivalrous thing for her unconsciously, including opening the door for her. Even now, Michiru's still smiling about Haruka's sweet acts toward her.

"That's because you prefer to read Hannibal Lecter series for the entire Sunday!" Haruka mutters.

"You show me a common reaction about how human's tend to blame another party if they got cornered or were overwhelmed by guilt - "

"I love you." Haruka suddenly blurts out, cutting Michiru's speech before she drives her crazy in the early morning.

"You said that in purpose to silence me, that's not fair, Haruka." Michiru shakes her head, thinks she can hide her blush by doing that.

"Do I ever playing fair, Michi?" Haruka grins, she does hopelessly in love with the genius before her.

She strides through her desk and cursing when she looks at the pile of the paper works on her desk.

"How come I have a mountain of papers here?"

Michiru situates herself casually on the desk across Haruka's, "well, if you finished your paperwork last Friday instead of went to the shooting range, I doubt they would be there."

"Michi, you are just upset because I went there without telling you."

"I am, Haruka. You were gone and I couldn't get hold of you in 2 hours. I- " Michiru doesn't finish her sentence due to interruption from Haruka's phone.

"Tenoh here." Haruka answers it, her eyes are still fixed on her partner. The phone only lasts for 3 seconds before Haruka hangs up. Michiru knows what kind of call Haruka had just now.

"Murder?"

"Riverbank, let's go." Haruka grabs the key car but Michiru beats her for it.

"I'll drive," The aquanette profiler says with the winning smile on her face. "I hate it when you drive, they are already dead if we arrive late on the crime scene anyway... yet you drive like no tomorrow." Michiru steps on the elevator followed by Haruka.

"You complain about my driving, really?" Haruka stares on the beautiful profiler with disbelief look. "I never complain about your shopping..." This one Haruka says it in whisper as the elevator closes.

* * *

The Riverbank is a slump area around the downtown. They got there 40 minutes later due to the heavy traffic in Monday morning. Actually Haruka could've gotten them there in 20 minutes considering they are using her lovely Ferrari to the crime scene. The blonde really loves her partner that much to the point on letting the profiler driving her sweet yellow Ferrari.

"What do we have?" Haruka asks a uniformed cop who's guarding the crime scene. The environment this time isn't really welcoming toward cops. Haruka spots about 3 people are staring them with fear or anger. Riverbank is also famous with gangbanger and drug dealer.

The blonde detective shortens her distance with Michiru so the profiler will stay on her reach if anything happens. Michiru hands out Haruka a pair of gloves.

"A homeless man beaten to death," The cop answers while his head points to the crime scene.

"Isn't that always happening here?" Haruka raises an eyebrow. Fights between homeless men are common moreover in the area they are standing right now.

"Yes, but if this was the usual fight, there will be no one called the cops."

Michiru ducks under the yellow tape and process to the crime scene. Haruka follows her suit. The blonde covers her nose from the unpleasant smells in the alley.

"Ara, this is bad." Michiru stops suddenly on that narrow alley.

"What?" Haruka catches up with Michiru. She sees pile of garbages on their path. No wonder the smell is more unbearable than before.

"The scene is up right ahead. We just need to walk through them." Haruka says.

"That's really unsanitary. I can't imagine how many germs lurking beneath... I should've brought my sneakers instead. This is my favorite pair..."

Haruka looks down. Michiru is talking about her shoes. The shoes that own almost 5 inches of heel.

"Rather than that, I think your shoes are inconvenience, Michi... I've told you to wear comfortable attire for the job." Haruka sighs. She really wished they don't have this type of conversation again.

"This_ is_ comfortable for me." The profiler insists half pouting. Haruka believes that since the aqua haired woman would still capable chasing the suspect on that sharp heels like last time.

Knowing she is arguing a losing battle, Haruka gives up. "Okay princess, you start it."

Haruka lifts Michiru's body over her shoulder.

"NO!" Michiru squeaks. "You can't carry me like this!" Michiru complains while hitting Haruka's back. Haruka carries Michiru on her left shoulder like firemen rescues.

"I can, in fact, I am doing it right now." The detective starts climbing the small mountain of garbage.

"At least you could've carried me with both your hands!"

"I need my other hand to cover my nose. I can't bear the smell!"

* * *

Once they arrive, a familiar face approaches them. Haruka finds it rare to see him in her crime scene.

"Haruka, Michiru." Mamoru greets, the man throws an amused grin looking at how the blonde detective carrying the profiler.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haruka, put me down." Michiru says with annoyed tone. She feels the people around them are staring.

"You won't like it, but this is related to my division too..." Mamoru replies, he watches Haruka sets Michiru down and the profiler elegantly smooth out the wrinkle on her dress with her hands.

"Drug division, I don't like it but I'm not surprise either." Michiru cuts in. She steps forward so she is standing between Haruka and Mamoru. "I hope you don't have any plan in involving Haruka with your drug mission again."

Mamoru smiles, remembering how the last mission has not really gone well. He looks at Michiru and then Haruka, "I assure you we won't be going gun blazing this time. Follow me, the body is downright this way."

Mamoru turns and both women follow. Haruka puts a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "I don't know that you're still angry about that mission."

"I'm not angry..." Although Michiru's expression has shown otherwise. The detective smiles, she finds Michiru's hand and grabs them.

The body is a man about in his 40's. His face was beaten very badly and hardly to identify. When they arrive, some technicians and a medical examiner have started processing the scene.

"His name is Toriyama Shinji, 42. This is his home."

Michiru frowns, they are in a dark narrow alley full of garbages. There is no single housing around.

"Where?"

"He said that this alley is his home, he is a homeless remember?" Haruka explains. Sometimes the detective has to explain some little things to the genius profiler. Michiru is foreign if it relates to harsh facts of social life since she grows up sheltered in nice environment. Haruka prefers it that way.

"Any witnesses?" Haruka asks, she already looking around the place although there is not much to see inside a cardboard house.

"No, we're still looking for the person who made the 911 call."

"Wait, why you guys from drugs unit got the information first?"

"Relax, Haruka. I've said it. You won't like this, but you'll stick with me in solving this case."

"Tell me about it." Haruka crosses her arm, waiting Mamoru to tell her everything. Mamoru is her best friend but she never lets someone or something gets in her way solving this case.

Mamoru takes a deep breath, "that man is our CI."

"Ara, a _confidential informant_." Michiru chirps in. "CI usually supplies valuable information without the consent of the other parties with the intent of malicious, personal or financial gain. Police has them for helping in -"

"Michi, we knew what CI is. Pause your google mouth and wikipedia brain for a moment!" The blonde retorts. Michiru shrugs then leaving both detectives alone. Haruka back to talk to Mamoru.

"This is the third case." Mamoru continues. His face goes pale and his tone changes into more serious.

"We have a serial then, I believe this person is targeting the rats on their side."

"I can't see it another way. This guy though... he was a good man. Toriyama just wanted to go back to the right track..."

"Give me the detail this afternoon, I want to know what you guys have about this case." Haruka finally says.

Mamoru nods, "We will provide full cooperation. And... Haruka?"

"What?"

"What is your partner doing right there?" Mamoru points up.

Haruka spins her feet to see. Michiru is climbing a fire escape that locates on the end of the alley.

"Holy crap! Michiru! What the hell are you doing?" The detective shouts from below. She immediately notices that everyone can see Michiru's underwear from they are right now.

"You all better to look down or I'll poke each of your eyeballs with my gun!" Haruka threatens every man on the scene including Mamoru. And none of them look up.

"Language Haruka! The killer could've climbed this stair to escape. It leads to the building next to us. I believe it's one of the housing we walked pass earlier." Michiru answered with casual tone.

"I see it, you better get back down here. I can't believe you're climbing a fire escape with those heels and that too short dress." Haruka mutters in frustation.

"See me on that building, I have a theory." Michiru continues to climb up.

Haruka left in a maze. She feels trapped between staying on guard below in case anything happens or go to the next building like Michiru has told her to.

"Ah! Darn it!"

* * *

"You look very tired..." Michiru tilts her head. Haruka is still bending over to catch her breath. Never in her life she does have a 100 meters sprint and run 5th floored stairs in 30 second straight.

"You love to make me miserable don't you?" The detective replies. She takes a handkerchief Michiru hands out for her.

"I said I have a theory, Haruka... thanks to that fire escape I can understand something."

"You knew who the killer is?"

"Not until that extent, but I can rule out that fire escape as the killer exit way from the crime scene."

"Why is that?"

"Toriyama Shinji was a healthy man and strong if we look at the build muscle on his body. The killer has beaten him to death, so likely the opponent would have a same built at least or bigger and stronger to kill him." Michiru explains.

"That fire escape is barely holding my weight. It's worn out from the constant raining and I found some loose screws at the end of the handle. Even if he has managed to use the stair... this building is housing part for women and children. A huge suspicious man would look unusual and anyone would've noticed. I asked around here and nobody saw the person that would fit the criteria of suspect."

"Let me repeat this..." Haruka holds her hand up. "You climbed a fucking broken fire escape?"

"I've calculated the possibility force and gravitation with 30 years old iron to support my body and I'm pretty sure it will hold weight below 100 pounds, Haruka. I never get wrong."

"Yes, thank God you are a genius." The detective replies in sarcastic tone. "Let's get back. We have the description of possible suspect. Next we should wait for the ME report and we have to review the previous 2 murders that possibly linked to this murder..."

"Paperwork then." Michiru comments cheerfully. The profiler prefers a desk work than field work. However, Haruka awares that ever since they both dating each other, Michiru has gone outside to do the fieldwork with her more often.

* * *

"The first CI murdered a month ago, the second one killed 2 weeks ago and then today... do we see a consistent relating time here? He has 2 weeks interval between each murder." Haruka examines the file Mamoru has given her. She glances at the time and takes in that they have been reviewing the files for 3 hours straight.

"It's rather a rush... each murder has different method in killing. The first one was stabbed, the second one was shot, and the last was beaten... this factor doesn't seem consistent to me."

"He has a mission, I think. The previous 2 kills look cold and efficient but the last one is very bizarre." Michiru continues. She looks up to Haruka. "Why do I have to finish your paperwork Haruka?"

"You love them, don't you? You can finish them in 30 minutes anyway. It'll take all day for me..."

"You must treat me a really nice dinner after this." Michiru sighs. In usual circumstance, the profiler would likely refuse Haruka's plea to finish her paperwork. She dislikes how Haruka would use their relationship as her own benefit. But today is special. Michiru knows that it would be burdened the detective working 2 works in same time.

"Cross my heart." Haruka does a dramatic movement drawing a cross over her heart.

"We will have a dinner and when I try to be romantic by rephrasing a Shakespeare for you, you don't go telling me the history of European literature for the rest of night."

Michiru rolls her eyes, "It was weeks ago, Haruka... you should consider that the beauty of literature comes with its fascinating history..."

"I am the one to decide which one is fascinating and which one is not... For now, I find a scene before me is very breathtaking and beyond fascinating." Haruka looks straight to Michiru which is failing miserably in hiding her blush.

"Stop it, we are working." Michiru whispers.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"... No, but if you don't stop, I have a theory that I can't hold it. I will kiss you right here right now in front of our colleagues!"

"Is that your theory, miss Kaioh? Because I eager to test that theory right here right now..." Haruka encourages the profiler. The detective knows how to push the right button in situation like this. She needs a distraction after 3 hours staring bundles of crime files anyway... and she couldn't have had better distraction than her gorgeous partner.

Michiru is true for her word and theories. She gives a brief kiss on the detective's lips after that.

* * *

"We have been following this man for 3 years. We believe he has involved in some drug trades on several countries. We've spread our men to investigate this man but he has a very clean track record."

"Do you think the brass knew it?"

"I think they are pretending to be clueless... Anyway, I don't say that this is our suspect but if someone knew our killer, this man is the right bastard for it."

"Let's ask him. Won't you tell your homicide friend about this?"

Mamoru thinks for a while. His mind goes back to what Michiru told him this morning. "Nah, I think I won't involve her in this. This is our unit's business."

* * *

**A/N**: Tell me if you are interested and whether I should continue on this. If you are, I will install the continuation next week. - peaprince


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own sailormoon**

* * *

"I bet the killer is one of those drug dealers..." Haruka argues. The blonde detective then takes out a bottle of beer from the refrigerator.

"We don't have enough evidences to make that conclusion... and no beer before dinner, Haruka." Michiru replies behind the counter. They are now having dinner at Michiru's place. The habit becomes a ritual for both women if there is difficult murder to solve.

Haruka shrugs, she still drinks her beer. "Come on, Michi... a CI was killed in an alley around high rated crimes area... I can't think other ways about our killer."

"Then you need to expand your perspective, detective."

The profiler grabs a cork screw to open the wine bottle. Michiru prefers wine to serve along with their dinner. Haruka only finds it weird since they both are going to order pizza.

"This wine goes with anything." Michiru says as if she capables to hear Haruka's thought about her beverage's choice.

The detective raises an eyebrow, doesn't want to further their argument.

"Whatever, but our killer is a dealer or a gangbanger..." She says with firm tone.

Michiru sips her wine slowly, looking at Haruka behind her glass. "You know that a statement without concrete evidence is just shallow accusation which considerably stupid."

Haruka is about to retaliate when the bell rings.

"That _is_ I hope, a statement with concrete evidence indicating our pizza order is waiting in front door." The detective rush to the door, taking their order.

Haruka appears with a box of pizza few minutes later. Michiru has been waiting in the living room, sitting on her usual side couch. She puts on Haruka's favorite program on television.

Haruka sets down the pizza on the table and sits beside Michiru.

After 3 slices of pizzas, Haruka continues their conversation earlier. "So, what's your guess Michi? About the killer?"

That moment Michiru has settled in comfortable position. She leans on Haruka's shoulder while enjoying the second wine. "I don't do guess, Haruka." She replies.

Haruka sighs, the profiler is always like this.

"Then, how about assumption?"

"I hate assumptions." Michiru emphasizes the hate word. "The situation where human requires the 'what if' while infinite possibilities are exist is just ridiculous."

Haruka growls, she tries another shot. She will deal with the genius profiler smartly.

"Okay, how about a hypothesis? You know, a theory... What's your theory about our killer?"

This time Michiru takes a moment of silence. She moves from her comfortable position and sets down her wine glass to face Haruka.

"I think our killer matches the description I've told you today. In addition, this killer knows who his target is and planned the murder. My theory applies for the first and second murder. The trivial fact is how come this person acknowledges the informants. Unless there are some leaks of information, I think the killer is someone who already knew the list of CI's..."

"Whoa, stop there Michi... you said, there is a traitor in our side that giving out the information?"

"I didn't. You asked for my theory, Haruka... it remains impossible except it has scientifically proven."

"Okay, genius... so, your theory said that there is possibility of information leaking from our side... if we rule out that one... you said the killer is someone who knew the CI list... in other words... Oh my God, the killer is a cop?"

Haruka regrets it when she said it out loud.

"I don't see those are impossible either."

"I hate all of your theories." Haruka admits.

Michiru smiles, she makes her way back to lean on Haruka's shoulder. The detective still fixates her attention on the television. Michiru looks up, to see the angle view of Haruka's face from her position. Michiru stays to enjoy her little observation on Haruka's face before she calls the detective's name to get her attention.

"Haruka."

Haruka looks downside to see Michiru's eyes. The movement makes the distance between their lips only mere inches. Michiru doesn't waste her opportunity. She captures Haruka's lips with her own, letting Haruka to taste the aftertaste of the wine she has preferred tonight through her lips. The kiss doesn't last long in purpose. Michiru smiles, satisfied when she breaks their kiss.

"You are right, this wine goes with anything." Haruka then does what she has been waiting for. Another kiss for return which certainly will last longer for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Tenoh, captain wants you." A colleague approaches Haruka as soon the detective arrives on the precinct. She's holding 2 cups of coffee in her hands and about to continue her investigation with Michiru before the lunch break.

She nods and handing the coffees to him, "Here, give this latte one to Michiru, you can have the other."

After that, Haruka goes to the captain's office. It is rare for him to call her personally. Haruka thinks the matter she's about to hear is really urgent or top-secret.

"Come in, and close the door." He says even before Haruka knocks the door.

"Sit, I want to talk to you about the recent murder case."

Haruka always looks up to the man before her. He is the type of leader who doesn't give enough care about politics and lame protocols. However, at the same time, he can be scary sometimes if he knew his subordinate has gone against the order.

"The high brass wants us to stop investigate the murder."

Haruka has calculated about this possibility since she heard Michiru's theories last night. But, the detective never expected this will come so fast on her face.

Haruka clenches her fist tightly so she doesn't burst out on her boss. "What did you say to them?"

He makes a face that Haruka knew... it is a mix of disappointment and shame.

"You can't pull me off from this case, NOT LIKE THIS!" Haruka has said it loud, it sounds like she's angry at her captain.

"Calm down, Tenoh. It doesn't matter what was my answer... the point is what I'm about to order you..."

Haruka goes speechless then retreats to her initial stance.

"They want to stop the murder investigation, so be it. However..." He continues before Haruka has anything to say.

"I get you a new task. It's to find the rats... I believe you know what I mean since your partner is Kaioh Michiru..."

Haruka grins, she nods.

"This time, I can only give you this. This is the file of one of our important CI... I believe she would be the next target soon if we don't get this murderer... Digs out anything you can from her. Remember, we won't investigate any murder again..."

Haruka accepts the document before exchanging glances with her captain. She is his _best man_ in this job and both know it really well.

* * *

"I told you, you don't need to come along." Haruka leads them entering the building first. Since the building is a rather famous bar in the city.

"You need me for your lie detector person, Haruka... This CI works for people in drug division, the probability for her giving out false information would be high." Michiru replies. Haruka holds Michiru's hand when they have to go down several stairs. The bar itself located on the ground floor, 3 floors below the main building.

A huge muscleman greets them on the entrance. It's not surprising.

"Sorry ma'am, tonight is members only." He asks for member card which Haruka certainly doesn't have it.

Haruka digs her pocket, she plans to show him her exclusive police badge when Michiru's hand moves to stop her.

"Of course, we knew it... Johnson..." Michiru peeks on the man's name tag. She flashes a cheerful smile while handing a gold card which Haruka never seen before.

Seems satisfied, the man gestures both women to follow him. "This way, the main show is about to start."

This time, Michiru walks first, followed by the blonde detective which still wondering how her partner can own the member card.

"Where did you get that thing?" Haruka asks.

"Ara, the card? I thought it will come handy when you mentioned about going to this bar. I did a little browsing and figured out tonight is special occasion. Then again, I though it won't hurt to apply my Photoshop skill to make that card. It works, right?"

Of course her partner will do that kind of thing.

The place called bar is really understatement. It is a spacious place where it seems more like an expensive club in Las Vegas complete with pole attraction and strippers.

"Wow." Haruka mutters looking at some naked women doing interactive dancing with some poles.

"Detective, eyes here..." Michiru points out a picture of their CI. She doesn't like where the blonde detective's attention has been wandering.

"Right, let's ask the bartender... the person who always knows everything in this place." Haruka quickly averts her sight back to Michiru. The bar's scenery is way too distracting.

After ordering a drink for formalities, Haruka shows the picture to the bartender. "Do you know this woman?"

She's a blonde with pretty face. It will be difficult to miss this kind of face. However, this place is also packed with pretty blonde women.

"Of course everyone knows her."

Haruka and Michiru looks at each other. Michiru's turn to ask. "Where is she now?"

"She is flying." He answers again without bother.

"_Dude_, we are serious here..." Haruka starts to get pissed off with the guy.

"I'm serious. She is flying over there!" He points up.

He tells the truth. A naked blonde woman is currently doing some action by jumping from pole to pole using a long thick thread.

"That is the CI. Aino Minako." Michiru has confirmed the woman's face with the picture.

* * *

It requires a hell of persuasion to make the blonde stripper willing to get down from the pole. Haruka had to show her police badge and Michiru had to tell her about the equation of physics and chance of someone gets pulled by the gravitation, fall from high places. The aqua haired profiler is proven as much more persuasive since she has managed to convince the CI to get down and talk. And somehow Haruka also gets to talk her out that they are there to talk, not arrest her.

"What do you want from me?" The woman CI let them to use her dressing room as a place to talk.

"Before that, Aino-san... can you please put something on?" Haruka suggests. The detective can't concentrate in questioning a naked woman.

"You have 10 minutes before I go to perform again. Make it fast." She ignores Haruka's advice.

Michiru though, doesn't seemed bother with Aino Minako's practical nudity. "We are here to ask you about recent murder in this area... The victims are all CI like you."

The CI grins, she sits on the only chair in the room. She crosses her legs knowing that the blonde detective cannot take her eyes off from her. "What about you, blondie? You came here to asking that too?"

It takes Haruka to be elbowed by Michiru on the stomach to give an answer. "YES! We are here to ask you about that... please, for Godsake... put something on!"

"Tenoh Haruka." Michiru calls her name... her full name. Haruka turns to face her partner, knowing she has gotten into a deep trouble.

"You step out from this room, I will handle this thing myself." Michiru grabs Haruka in the arm and pushes the blonde detective out of the room. "You can come in when you stop blushing like a fool!" Michiru hisses then slams the door right on Haruka's face.

"Aah, couple's fight." Minako comments with sweet tone.

"Different than my partner, I can handle your choice of attire objectively and professionally." Michiru says it with cold murderous tone. "Let me tell you this, there is someone that has been leaking information about CI identity to another party. This party has been in killing rampage in a month. He has killed 3 CI and perhaps more if we don't stop him. In this case, your life is in danger too."

"..." Aino Minako seems has taken a back with the news. She stands up and starts pacing around the room. "You said, someone's going to kill me? I knew it when they were asking me to be their informant in return of my new life fresh start... I knew it... either way I'm in trouble..."

"Who's a cop that acts as your handler?" Michiru has to admit that although this woman is quite annoying, she has amazing anatomy and exquisite bones structure.

"A woman from drugs... I give her the information she wants from some customers around this place... it has been going for months now and she said I am her number one informant."

"Tell me more about her..."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for your amazing and supportive reviews. I will continue this sequel and I hope you like the haruka and Michiru chemistry in this AU. I throw a Minako in the loop here and I hope you'll like it. Soon another senshi will make appearance too, just guess! There will be more compromise situations both our ladies will have. Put on _**REVIEWS!**_ so I knew whether this story get your interest and deserve to continue or criticize me just fine but no flame, ok? I've put **my email on my profile**. So feel free to contact me through my **e-mail** whenever you like it, I will get back at you as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Haruka rubs her sore nose. Michiru has slammed the door right on her face. The actual problem is the stripper who insists to stay naked, not her nose.

The detective then decides to wait for her partner outside. There is no single chair down the hall, so Haruka just leans her back on the door getting comfortable as possible. She can barely hear their conversation inside the room.

10 minutes later, someone abruptly pulls the door open. Haruka startled, almost falls backwards as she suddenly lose her support.

"Hino Rei, you know her?" Michiru asks. She knows Haruka was at the door during her interview.

"Let me guess, she is Aino Minako's handler?" Haruka saw across the room where the blonde stripper still in her naked state was sitting by the dresser.

Michiru nods, she grabs the detective's hand, leads them outside and closes the door behind them. "What's your plan now?"

Haruka seems taken a back with Michiru's question, "Usually it's you who always come up with the best plan."

"Haruka, I knew that the captain talked to you about stopping the investigation. We have 3 homicides if we can prove they are related. And I know well what kind of person are you, you won't stop."

"There is no plan, I still am investigating those murders."

"Us." Michiru remarks. "Us. You and I will investigate." Michiru steps closer on her partner, forcing Haruka to back away until her back touches the wall.

Haruka shakes her head, "No, I won't put you into this."

Michiru puts both her hands on Haruka's side face. She pulls her until their faces only inches parts. "Don't you start to decide around what I can and cannot do, Haruka. I am your partner!"

The detective has been pushed back and pulled, she won't win this argument. Not with a Kaioh Michiru.

"Fine! Do as you wish! For now, let's focus on this stripper, shall we? Her life is now likely in danger."

The profiler seems satisfied with her answer since she retreats her body from the detective.

Haruka acts her revenge. This time she closes the little distance they have, embrace the profiler until their bodies against one another.

"Don't." Michiru warns the detective. "You said to never mix work with pleasure."

Haruka rolls her eyes, the woman in front of her is a total hypocrite. Yesterday she has kissed the detective in front of all the other detectives. However, she will not argue. Haruka acknowledges that Michiru is upset because of her behavior moment ago in the dressing room.

"Exactly, miss Kaioh. This time, it's only all pleasures. After all, we are in a club..."

The revenge is not as sweet as Kaioh Michiru's lips.

* * *

After the 2 left the room, Aino Minako quietly opens a little drawer near her. She grabs a cell phone, punches some numbers.

It only takes 2 dial tones until someone picks up her call.

The stripper takes a deep breath before she speaks, it looks like she's holding herself to shout or crying. Right now she needs her voice sounds calm and steady. She's great in acting, actually it's only her talent. Acting and doing pretends.

"They are here... yes. Can you help me? I'm sorry, I told them everything."

* * *

Countless kisses accompany with gasps, giggling, and various stifled sounds afterward, both detective and profiler come out from an empty storeroom.

The profiler with still a flushed face is busy smoothing out her messy hairs. She lifts a finger, her face looks annoyed, "I don't want to do that ever again, detective. We are still in the middle of investigation!"

Haruka raises an eyebrow, she closes the storeroom, keeping a straight face. "Perhaps this is how it feels to be _out __of__ closet_." The detective grins, trying to joke around.

"Aino Minako's performance will be in any minute. Let's go,"

Michiru crosses her arms, she lost this time. She has let Haruka to get her revenge and payback is truly a bitch.

Inside there, Haruka apologized to her. Of course Haruka manages to see through her, to feel that the profiler is upset because of illogical jealousy.

She is a woman of science and she's jealous over nothing.

But then, Haruka knows how to make her feel special again.

In there, in a closet, Haruka has made everything right again. Unless in this case, she is the one who has to feel a broken end.

She is a woman of science. She doesn't need statistical data and empirical mind to figure out that Tenoh Haruka is indeed perfect for her.

* * *

"I can't see the point of it. Why do they have to loop between poles like a monkey... naked?" Haruka has settled a place in the club for both of them. They decide to watch Aino Minako's performance while poking around.

"The scene of a naked woman dancing around with an iron bar is definitely arousing..." Michiru comments matter of factly.

Haruka chokes her drink. The genius profiler is oftenly blunt. Too blunt in case of sensitive topic.

"Are you okay?"

"So, you like these kinds of entertainment?" Haruka is curious now.

"I enjoy it, yes... I describe it as arousing, also true... But I prefer it to be done another way."

Haruka opens her mouth, ready to pursue about what Michiru has just said. A scream cuts their conversation short.

"They fell!" A man horrified upon what he sees.

From their spot, Haruka can only see 2 women who perform the air dance attraction are clinging tightly to some cords... or what has left from it. Two cables won't hold 2 people. They are gonna touch the ground 50 feet below in a hard way.

One of them is Aino Minako.

Haruka notices as the blonde stripper would receive great impact if she falls from that height because she is the one stucks on the top.

"The survival chance is slim if they fall from that position..." Michiru says. Haruka just realized that Michiru has been following her and doing some probability calculation already.

"Can you stay here? Call back up!" She turns around but Michiru grabs her sleeve.

"Be careful."

Haruka flashes a reassuring smile before rushing toward the stage. There will be no one dying today, not on her watch.

Michiru watches the detective rushes to the back stage. They saw the place and the profiler remembered there was a ladder for property uses. Michiru feels the timing is too perfect to be ruled as an accident. She calls for back up as Haruka said. Somehow, she has a really bad feeling about this.

.

While Haruka climbs, she spots a shadow leaves in hurry. It jumps down from the place where the staff usually adjust the cable for performance.

"Who's there?!"

Haruka wants to pursue that shadow. It's probably the one behind the broken cable. However, she needs to settle first thing first. Her gaze lies on the blonde stripper who still gripping the only thread that connecting her life right now.

"Shit, I've to be quick."

Reaching the roof, Haruka immediately looks for another rope. She finds it and ties it sturdy to the pillar.

She throws it down as she shouts to the woman below, "Aino-san, grab the rope! I will pull you up!"

The other blonde woman tilts up her head, smiling, "Not me, she... first." Her plea is accompanied with unconvincing smile.

Haruka sees another woman who still hanging on several feet under Minako on the same thread. The detective isn't sure if she would make it time to save Minako after pulling up the other woman.

"Okay, both of you, grab the rope." The detective says with reassuring tone.

"Can you pull us up in the same time?"

"I'll try, now grab the rope." At least her worry will subside when they have left the damage cable.

Her attention is too preoccupied for both women as she doesn't notice stealth movement comes behind her. Next second, Haruka is sprawled on the floor.

"What the-" Taken by surprise and haven't recovered from her first attack, the attacker takes the advantage as it grabs Haruka's neck, pushing down the detective's body and holding it down with its own. The detective struggles to break free, but she is over powered. From that, Haruka knows her attacker is a man. A very strong man.

"Detective? What happen? We have grabbed the rope now!" Minako's voice shouted below them. The stripper is worried as Haruka suddenly disappears above them.

The attacker which Haruka cannot see clearly because of his mask, is smiling. While holding down Haruka, he reaches out a pocket knife while aiming the rope.

"Who-who are you? You!" Haruka awares that the man will cut the rope off and killing both women.

"So, you are the killer, huh? Arrghh..." She chokes as the grip on her neck hand desperately goes to her hip, searching for her gun.

But he delivers a punch to her face with something really solid hard and after that, the detective only sees exploding stars.

He uses the time to bring the knife to cut the rope.

"St-stop! Don't do it!" Haruka yells in vain, of course he wouldn't listen.

The detective uses her last resource. She takes out her gun and aims. Her head isn't really good right now resulting blurry in her vision. She pulls the trigger anyway.

The shot ensues and then a scream.

The man drops his knife while holding his left shoulder. Haruka could hear his painful scream between ringing inside her ear.

Haruka is certain she hears Michiru's voice before the world fades to black.

It is the last thing she can hear.

* * *

**I don't get paid to write my fanfictions. I'm not twitter verified. I don't have 1000 followers. I write for you, each and every one of you, because there are stories to tell and feelings to feel. Thank you.**

**P.S Petiyaka: you are precisely right. I"m a big fan for R&I**


End file.
